


Captain Kathryn Janeway

by Moonshape



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [13]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, couldn't not really could I, finally an e-rated ficlet for y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshape/pseuds/Moonshape
Summary: Well, lovely humans and other species, thank you as always for reading. I'm sure more ideas may come to me in the future but for now, I've scratched out all ones I had in my head and stuck them here so please enjoy, share among your friends, comment etc. etc. Writers are needy creatures! 🤣And, as always, stay safe and take care of yourself in the turbulent times xxx
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Captain Kathryn Janeway

**Author's Note:**

> Well, lovely humans and other species, thank you as always for reading. I'm sure more ideas may come to me in the future but for now, I've scratched out all ones I had in my head and stuck them here so please enjoy, share among your friends, comment etc. etc. Writers are needy creatures! 🤣  
> And, as always, stay safe and take care of yourself in the turbulent times xxx

Kathryn’s body is never more beautiful than when we are making love. Never more captivating than when she is writhing and gasping underneath me as I slide inside her, her every explicitly-phrased wish my command. Never more exquisite than when I have her bent over the bed at her favourite angle of all, crying out my name as my fingers drive her over the edge into ecstasy. Her body clenches me in a moment of connection so profound I want to experience it again and again, not stopping all day. Sometimes we don’t. 

Whereas she takes full advantage of the fact I usually prefer to be teased and caressed until I am pleading with her unintelligibly, Kathryn often craves the opposite. There is a quiet, imploring tone she uses when she wants me, as she puts it, to “take” her and for it to be hard, and rough. These are the moments when I think I could burst into flame just watching her, when I am so overwhelmed with mingled lust and love that I can hardly look at her. 

This is when, each and every time, I thank this and every other universe in existence for Captain Kathryn Janeway and even - despite myself - for the Borg, accidental facilitators of our first, fateful meeting.


End file.
